<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eau et sang by BlackAngelis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196672">Eau et sang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis'>BlackAngelis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood is thicker than water, F/M, Incest, Minor Tyrion Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion a juré fidélité à Daenerys mais c'est à une autre reine qu'il pense. Le sang est plus épais que l'eau et il se pare de reflets d'or et d'émeraudes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister (mentioned), Cersei Lannister/Tyrion Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eau et sang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'est facile, au début. Tyrion s'enfuit et il ne regarde pas en arrière, il trébuche, se cogne, tombe, il répand son sang maudit sur le sol, ce sang de lion écarlate qu'il hait plus que tout au monde.</p><p>Il ne veut plus être un lion.</p><p>Ça fait trop mal.</p><p>.</p><p>Rien à Essos ne lui rappelle Westeros et c'est tant mieux, pourtant ce n'est pas de chance pour lui parce que les ombres de Jaime et Cersei le suivent partout.</p><p>Il crispe les poings quand il pense à cette garce qui l'a condamné à mort et qu'il déteste plus que tout au monde. Le soir, quand il s'endort, il rêve de verrouiller ses mains autour de sa gorge et de serrer – il rêve de voir la vie s'éteindre dans ses émeraudes.</p><p>Tyrion déteste Cersei, c'est ce qu'il dit à Daenerys quand il la rencontre, c'est même ce qu'il se répète chaque matin, comme un vieux mantra rassurant, quelque chose qui est dans l'ordre des choses.</p><p>Tyrion déteste Cersei, alors pourquoi lui arrive t-il de pleurer quand il pense à elle ?</p><p>.</p><p>Il conseille Daenerys et ça lui plaît, il aime quand ses yeux d'améthyste s'éclairent et quand elle lui sourit.</p><p>Il aime beaucoup moins quand elle lui parle de la conquête de Westeros parce qu'il voit une rivière de sang sur les épées du Trône de Fer, son propre sang, et puis il se souvient qu'il est censé le détester, ce liquide aussi sombre que l'âme des lions, alors il l'encourage et lui dit qu'elle sera une grande reine.</p><p>Tyrion est un menteur mais ça, il ne l'admettra jamais, ou peut-être qu'il ne le sait même pas, ne veut pas le savoir.</p><p>.</p><p>Jaime et Cersei viennent le voir dans ses rêves et lui murmurent qu'il est un traître.</p><p>Tyrion se réveille en hurlant et chasse ces fantômes de son passé, il a dit adieu au lion, il ne jure que par le dragon, maintenant, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?</p><p>Il se rendort en fredonnant la mélodie des <em>Pluies de Castamere</em>.</p><p>.</p><p>Quand il apprend la marche d'expiation de Cersei, il éclate de rire, répète à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, à tel point qu'un sourire satisfait étire les lèvres de Daenerys, oui, elle a réussi son coup, elle a véritablement changé ce lion raté en fier dragon, dans sa tête c'est l'affaire du siècle, c'est la plus savoureuse des victoires.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle l'embrasse sur le front, Tyrion n'a jamais semblé aussi radieux.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle lui tourne le dos, il essuie les deux larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux, un menteur, voilà ce qu'il est, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il court se réfugier dans les ombres parce que cette lumière noir-grenat est devenue trop brûlante pour son cœur déchiré.</p><p><em>Traître</em>, murmurent des lions invisibles.</p><p>Tyrion pense à tous ces gens qui ont vu Cersei nue.</p><p><em>Moi, je ne l'ai jamais vue nue</em>. C'est une pensée stupide et pourtant c'est celle qui hante son esprit pendant des heures.</p><p>Une drôle de sensation est née au creux de son ventre.</p><p>.</p><p>Daenerys fulmine le jour où ils apprennent que Cersei est devenue reine.</p><p>Tyrion reste de marbre mais intérieurement, il hurle.</p><p>
  <em>Traître, traître, traître, traître.</em>
</p><p>Sa reine à lui parle d'une guerre imminente et un pauvre sourire pas tout à fait sincère, vraiment désespéré s'empare de ses lèvres, une espèce de rictus qui ne trompe personne, sauf celle à qui il est adressé – Cersei n'est pas la seule à être aveuglée par le pouvoir.</p><p>Elle lui demande s'il sera à ses côtés dans cette lutte sanglante qui s'annonce.</p><p>Son sourire s'élargit.</p><p>.</p><p>Menteur, traître, hypocrite.</p><p>Son sang luit de plus en plus de péchés.</p><p>.</p><p>Tyrion se demande si Cersei va épouser Jaime maintenant qu'elle est devenue reine.</p><p>Quand Daenerys lui demande pourquoi il a l'air aussi contrarié, il se contente de répondre qu'il a mal dormi.</p><p>.</p><p>Tyrion fait ce qu'il faut, il le sait, Daenerys sera une reine juste et aimée de son peuple, elle ne répandra pas le sang qui fait pourtant partie de la devise de sa maison, elle ne balaiera pas ses ennemis dans un nuage vert émeraude, alors d'où vient cet insupportable sentiment de culpabilité qui le ronge de l'intérieur ?</p><p>Il faut que cela cesse, ou il ne restera bientôt plus rien de lui.</p><p>Les ombres des deux lions qui le suivent sans cesse sont sur le point de le dévorer.</p><p>.</p><p>Westeros n'a pas changé mais il n'est pas heureux de revenir.</p><p>Il pense à Jaime quand il voit une épée, il pense à Cersei à chaque fois qu'il boit un verre de vin – il pense donc souvent à sa sœur.</p><p>Que diraient-ils s'ils le voyaient ? Ah, ce qu'ils le détesteraient, ce qu'ils auraient honte de lui, ce lion qui se prend pour ce qu'il n'est pas, pour un dragon, cette créature qui trahit sa propre famille et contribue à sa destruction en ignorant superbement la petite voix qui lui susurre qu'il fait une terrible erreur, qu'il sert la mauvaise reine.</p><p>Peut-être qu'ils le tueront s'ils mettent la main sur lui, et c'est avec un ravissement un peu étrange et totalement inapproprié qu'il songe qu'ils auront entièrement raison.</p><p>.</p><p>Daenerys a besoin d'un roi et c'est vers lui qu'elle se tourne, la partie finale de son plan, Tyrion Targaryen, ce nom est la plus douce mélodie qui soit, c'est celui qu'elle lui glisse à l'oreille quand elle lui fait sa demande.</p><p>La bouche de Tyrion dit oui quand son cœur dit non, il doit vraiment être le plus stupide des Lannister, mais il n'est plus vraiment un Lannister, n'est-ce pas ? Il les a trahis, il les a abandonnés et voilà qu'il déploie ses ailes imaginaires et achève entièrement sa métamorphose, Cersei s'étoufferait de rage si elle le savait – et elle le saura.</p><p>.</p><p>Tyrion a juré fidélité à Daenerys mais c'est à une autre reine qu'il pense. Le sang est plus épais que l'eau et il se pare de reflets d'or et d'émeraudes.</p><p>.</p><p>Il pense à un autre mariage quand Daenerys et lui rejoignent leur chambre, à une autre nuit de noces et il semblerait que l'histoire soit destinée à se répéter, il manque de commettre la même erreur que Robert, sans doute lui reste t-il assez de bon sens pour gémir le bon prénom au moment suprême.</p><p>Sa femme a l'air satisfaite mais lui ne l'est pas. Elle est argent et améthyste.</p><p>Tyrion rêve de voir le monde en or et émeraude.</p><p>.</p><p>La guerre reprend de plus belle.</p><p>Il n'y a plus qu'une ombre de lion qui le suit, maintenant. L'autre s'est évanouie et a disparu pour toujours.</p><p>La nuit, Tyrion se glisse hors du lit et part se cacher pour verser toutes les larmes de son petit corps.</p><p>.</p><p>Daenerys le terrifie. Non, pire que ça.</p><p>Elle le dégoûte.</p><p>Cette atroce odeur de chair brûlée lui donne envie de vomir, il ignore qui était cet idiot qui pensait qu'elle ferait preuve de merci envers ses ennemis mais ce n'était sûrement pas Tyrion Lannister, ce n'était pas un fier lion doré.</p><p>Il a fait une erreur, une terrible erreur, ça fait un moment qu'il le sait mais c'est la première fois que cette laide réalité lui explose en pleine face.</p><p>Tyrion est destiné à servir une reine, mais pas celle-ci.</p><p>Il ne peut plus se noyer dans des eaux améthyste alors qu'il ne rêve que d'un océan émeraude.</p><p>.</p><p>Il ne verse pas une larme quand il part sans regarder en arrière. Une déconcertante impression de déjà-vu le met mal à l'aise.</p><p>Il secoue la tête.</p><p>Ceci est son dernier départ.</p><p>.</p><p>Son sang coule sur le sol quand des soldats le jettent au pied du Trône de Fer sans aucune délicatesse, il est à moitié évanoui, n'a plus la force de se lever ni celle d'ouvrir les yeux.</p><p>« Comment l'avez-vous capturé ? »</p><p>Est-il en train de rêver ou est-il déjà mort ?</p><p>Il ne peut qu'imaginer la tête qu'elle fait quand les soldats lui annoncent qu'ils ne l'ont pas capturé et qu'il est venu de sa propre initiative.</p><p>Tyrion attend la sentence de mort, mais elle ne vient pas.</p><p>Il sourit un peu parce qu'il sait que son monde deviendra bientôt émeraude et or.</p><p>.</p><p>Cersei le fait jeter dans une cellule, bien sûr – la cellule de laquelle il s'est échappé il y a toutes ces années.</p><p>Il profite de l'obscurité pour pleurer cette ombre disparue qu'il ne verra plus jamais que dans ses rêves.</p><p>Il profite de l'obscurité pour imaginer cette lumière dorée sur laquelle il a passé tant de temps à fantasmer.</p><p>.</p><p>Quand les gardes le poussent dans la chambre, la reine est assise sur son lit.</p><p>Son visage de marbre n'exprime aucune émotion mais Tyrion en est renversé, le voilà enfin, son bel océan émeraude, il a à peine conscience de faire un pas en avant.</p><p>« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » demande Cersei.</p><p>Sa voix est froide et c'est une bénédiction après les mots brûlants de Daenerys.</p><p>Il devrait être terrifié mais la peur est partie, elle l'a déserté, s'il doit mourir et bien qu'il en soit ainsi, son dernier souvenir sera vert et doré et c'est tout ce qui compte.</p><p>« Parce que je t'aime. »</p><p>Cersei le toise longuement, interdite, presque consternée, et ça lui met le cœur au bord des lèvres.</p><p>Elle éclate de rire et, par tous les dieux, ce que ça fait mal.</p><p>« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? »</p><p>« Je ne mens pas. »</p><p>Elle fronce les sourcils, elle le connaît autant qu'il la connaît et elle sait qu'il ne ment pas, cette déclaration est peut-être la chose la plus sincère qu'il lui ait jamais dite.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne peux pas lutter, et je n'en ai pas envie. »</p><p>Leurs émeraudes s'affrontent, s'accrochent, ne se lâchent plus, peut-être que des fissures y apparaissent et que d'autres se comblent, c'est difficile à dire.</p><p>« Je t'aime, » répète Tyrion avec désespoir.</p><p>Cersei hoche distraitement la tête.</p><p>Elle sourit.</p><p>« Prouve-le. »</p><p>Alors Tyrion lui sourit à son tour et s'avance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>